buttonsimulator3fandomcom-20200214-history
Buttons
Overworld $0.99 = x 0.2 multi $6 = x 0.4 multi $10 = +1 Multi $400 = +18 Multi $3K = +75 Multi $24K = +175 Multi $75K = +350 Multi $200K = +800 Multi $400K = +2.25K Multi $1M = +5K Multi $3M = +10K Multi $6.5M = +20K Multi $14M = +40K Multi $30M = +70K Multi $200M = +135K Multi $750M = +250K Multi $1.4B = +500K Multi $5B = +1.2M Multi $40B = +3M Multi $100B = +10M Multi $300B = +25M Multi $1T = +70M Multi $2.5T = +120M Multi $5T = +180M Multi $10T = +250M Multi $20T = +400M Multi $50T = +800M Multi $100T = +1.5B Multi $200T = +3B Multi $450T = +5B Multi $1Qd = +10B Multi OverWorld Rebirth Buttons: 500K Multi = 1 Rebirth 5M Multi = 2 Rebirths 25M Multi = 3 Rebirths 400M Multi = 6 Rebirths 8B Multi = 12 Rebirths 150B Multi = 30 Rebirths Obby Prize Button: Prize: +3500$, + 200 Multi (Rebrith does a bit less effect. Land in the center for better reward!) Obby Floor 2 Buttons: $1 = +0.3 Multi $3.5 - +0.5 Multi $15 = +2 Multi $200 = +14 Multi $2500 = +75 Multi $40,000 = +250 Multi $500,000 = +3,500 Multi $8,000,000 = +40,000 Multi $120,000,000 = +200,000 Multi $6,000,000,000 = +2,000,000 multi 400K Multi = 1 Rebirth 1B Multi = 10 Rebirth 1 Rebirth = 399K Multi $45,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 = x255,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (1+ Strength only) Free x100 (2+ Strength only) Free 1 Ultra Rebirth (7,777+ Strength and 55,555,555+ Skill only) Free 1 Mega Multi and x999.99Tg In the middle of floor 2 you can step on a button to get an extra $0.1!w Other Multi Buttons: (1+ Prestige only) $10 = +10 Multi (2+ Prestige only) $5K = +150 Multi (3+ Prestige only) $1M = +10K Multi (4+ Prestige only) $1B = +2M Multi (5+ Prestige only) $30B = +30M Multi (6+ Prestige only) $1T = +400M Multidw (10+ Prestige only) $1Qd = +80B Multi (15+ Prestige only) $1Qn = +15T Multi (25+ Prestige only) $1Sx = +4Qd Multi (50+ Prestige only) $1Sp = +1Qn Multi (100+ Prestige only) $999OC = +24Sp Multi (333+ Prestige only) $333De = +121Oc Multi (1,000+ Prestige only) $22DDe = +755No Multi (10,000+ Prestige only) $1QnDe = +1Ud Multi (100,000+ Prestige only) $1Vt = +1TDe Multi (1+ Ultra Prestige only) $20 = +30 Multi (1+ Ultra Prestige only) $10K = +400 Multi (1+ Ultra Prestige only) $12M = +100K Multi (2+ Ultra Prestige only) $32B = +48M Multi (2+ Ultra Prestige only) $90T = +20B Multi (3+ Ultra Prestige only) $360Qd = +10T Multi (4+ Ultra Prestige only) $1.8Sx = +20Qd Multi (5+ Ultra Prestige only) $30Sp = +50Qn Multi (7+ Ultra Prestige only) $20No = +2.4Oc Multi (10+ Ultra Prestige only) $60UDe = +60No Multi Other Buttons: Enhanced OverWorld Rain = 499 Prestige (Only once every 17 min 20) Overworld Rain = 30 Ultra Rebirth (Only once every 5min) (On cooldown) Button Realm Rain = 12,995 Prestige (Only once every 7min 30) Almighty Desert Rain = 349,999 Ultra Prestige (Only once every 10min 30) Ultra Ocean Rain = 10M Mega Multi (Only once every 14min) (2,000,000+ Skill Level only) $5M = +35K Multi (4,000,000+ Skill Level only) $1Qd = +35B Multi Category:Strength